dividedwefall_trent_reedyfandomcom-20200214-history
President Rodriguez
President Rodriguez President Rodriguez was the main antagonist in Divided We Fall. He was the fifth president to be assassinated. Biography Rodriguez is first introduced Chapter 1, enforcing the government to legalize the Federal Identification Card Act, a high-tech replacement for paper Social Security cards, which they claim will curb illegal immigration and streamline government services. Opponents say the cards are a way for the government to easily collect personal information and conduct surveillance. Things are really heating up in Boise, Idaho, where Governor Montaine vehemently refuses to implement the new law. Rodriguez ended the practice started by Obama and uses drones or other means to kill Americans citizens without due process. After the Battle of Boise, Rodriguez orders Gov. James Montaine to enforce the Federal ID card law, and release the names of the soldiers involved in the Boise shooting. When Montaine refuses, Rodriguez places him under arrest and sends two copters to take him into custody. The attempt fails, and Montaine invokes Article 14, Section 6 of the Constitution of the state of Idaho. The president then secretly send FBI agents into Idaho to find the shooters. The FBI managed to arrest Specialist Tony Stein and moved him to a detention faculty in D.C., but they failed to arrest Daniel Wright, when Idaho law enforcement arrive and arrested the FBI agents. After many failed attempts to arrest Gov. Montaine, Danny Wright, and the rest of shooters due to Idaho closing its borders to any Federal agents, Rodriguez cuts off all federal financial aid in Idaho and orders the United States Army to create a blockade around Idaho, preventing anyone to enter the state. He then cancels all flights into the state as well. This blockade causes the vice-president to resign from office. During the first four weeks into the blockade, Rodriguez and Montaine worked on a compromise along with the Federal ID Card Act. After Danny shot Staff Sergeant Kirklin to death while trying to get his mother home, Rodriguez demanded that PFC Wright must be held accountable for the shooting in order to honor Spec. Barlon and Staff Sergeant Kirklin's wife and two children. Assassination President Rodriguez was on his way to a convention center where he was about to address an audience regarding compromise amendments to the controversial Federal ID Card Act. Rodriguez was smiling and waving at onlookers while comms flashed photographs. He leaned down to shake a little girl's hand, stopping for a moment to say something to her. Next to him, a black suited man held his finger to his earpiece. He spoke into his microphone, then grabbed the president's arm, yanking him upright, away from the little girl. All of a sudden, three gunshots are heard. Rodriguez was shot three times, the first bullet tearing his chest open, the second one sliced through his neck, and the third ripped into his face and burst from the back of his skull. Official word from the White House said that Rodriguez was killed instantly. Laura Griffith became the new president after Aaron Henke's resignation over a month ago.